Different imaging methods are increasingly being combined with each other in medical examinations. For example a combination of X-ray system and intravascular ultrasound (IVUS, individually described for example in DE 198 27 460 A1) is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,001. The combination of nuclear magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and X-ray installation is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,043. A combination of computer tomography and positron emission tomography (PET) is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,877. First prototypes of a combination of computer tomography with angiographic X-ray unit have been installed by Siemens.
An auxiliary fluid is used in many of these image recording methods. In the X-ray sector or in nuclear magnetic resonance imaging (extracorporeal MRI and intravascular MRI, IVMRI) contrast medium is administered into the patient's blood. In nuclear medicine (in the case of PET), so-called tracers are used.
If an envisaged combination of image recording methods should require two different auxiliary fluids to be administered, these have previously been administered separately from each other. Infusions for example are applied to the right and left arms respectively of a patient using infusion bottles.